


A Fight for Dominance

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benstiel, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Forced Submission, Hate Sex, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, Loud Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Purgatory AU, Purgatory Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Top Benny, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, breath play, depowered!cas, fight for dominance, this is consensual (they were fighting and it turned into a battle to fuck the other)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had every single intention of showing Castiel exactly who was in charge and shoving himself in that tight, virgin hole and fucking until Castiel was moaning under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight for Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr account
> 
> This is consensual. They were fighting for dominance and they were both trying to pin the other down to show who was in charge. That's how this fic is written.

Benny snarled as he slammed Castiel down onto the grass, gripping the angel and shoving him. He knew Castiel wasn’t up to full power and took complete advantage of it to wrestle him into a more submissive position with that tempting ass raised.

His cock was aching, straining against his pants. It had been far too long since he’d buried himself in a warm body and simply _fucked_.

It didn’t help Castiel that he’d extended a large portion of his grace towards smiting various creatures and fighting Leviathan earlier that day. Purgatory had taken an unexpected and unprepared for toll on a creature too far from Heaven’s reach.

“You’re not going to win this, angel. Not with that pretty bright grace of yours diminished.” In this moment he’d never been more thankful for Purgatory’s poisonous influence.

The next words that escaped Castiel sounded like a vicious string of threatening Enochian that Benny could only arch a brow at. He didn’t bother trying to figure out what it meant because he was going to be the winner and distractions wouldn’t help if he wanted to be on top.

Castiel shoved back at him, trying to flip their position and growling in frustration when he wasn’t successful.

Benny yanked at Castiel’s pants, shoving them down and rubbing his fingers over the tight hole nestled between Castiel’s cheeks.

Excitement raced through him at having such a powerful creature thrashing under him, growling and fighting for dominance but ultimately failing to reach enough of his power to win.

“Give up, angel.” Benny grinned against Castiel as he rubbed harder at the angel’s tight hole. A _virgin_ hole if he was right. “I’m in charge here and until you manage to tap into that power of yours…” he trailed off and let the words hang in the air.

Benny knew he’d take as much advantage as he could to pound into Castiel each chance he got. He had a lot of fucking to catch up with considering Purgatory’s lack of interesting options.

He knew Dean was off getting wood for the fire, knew he’d have time to shove himself inside Castiel and start fucking, before Dean came back. The thought had him groaning and pushing the tip of his finger in. It was dry and Castiel gasped, body freezing under him at the intrusion.

“Going to fuck the tension right out of you.” He knew what would really rile Castiel up, “Then I think I’ll show Dean a good time. Bet he’d look good with his bowlegs around my waist getting fucked against a tree.”

There was another threatening string of Enochian that followed those comments.

Benny grinned feral as he moved his hand back, pushed his fingers into Castiel’s open mouth and demanded the angel suck. He kept teasing Castiel with his other hand, using his larger and stronger frame to hold him in place, until Castiel started to suck angrily at his fingers.

It wasn’t a substitute for lube but Benny knew Castiel would heal and there was nothing better than a good, hard fuck on the forest floor to show exactly who was in charge and who wasn’t. “Good boy, hot wings.”

Castiel bit him, drawing some blood but Benny only laughed and pulled his fingers back to start working Castiel’s hole open. The blood and spit helped to ease his way as he spread it around, moved his fingers and pumping them in, out.

There were noticeable shudders and whimpers as Castiel tried to fight against the pleasure Benny knew he was causing with each stroke of his fingers against the angel’s prostate. It wasn’t long before Castiel was shoving his hips back and taking Benny’s fingers deeper.

He pulled his fingers back, freed his cock and gave himself a few strokes before guiding it to the angel’s hole.

Castiel didn’t go easy and Benny would hate for this battle of dominance to be anything but hard. He wanted there to be no question who won. Who was fucking who. A vampire buried in the ass of an angel and _taking_ what he wanted, needed.

Benny shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock inside and relishing the way Castiel was shuddering under him. He could easily hear the hitches in breathing, the barely stopped moan of pleasure. Another hard snap of his hips and he was completely sheathed in the tightest hole he has ever fucked.

It clenched and unclenched around him, tight and hot, as he got used to it and griped the back of Castiel’s neck to keep his face smashed into the grass. He knew if Castiel had the chance Benny himself would be the one face down and ass up, taking the angel’s cock.

That’s the thing about hate sex he’d learned over the years. If you didn’t fight tooth and nail for control you were going to be the one getting your ass fucked hard.

Victory had him grinning and snapping his hips forward in a quick rhythm. The smack of his hips against Castiel’s ass had his eyes hooding, his teeth dropping down and the base part of his monster purring in satisfaction.

They were still fighting for dominance, still snarling and growing against each other, even as they moved together. The sudden intrusion of a hole not properly prepared had ripped some of the angel’s vessel’s insides and the blood helped to see his motions.

He kept pounding into the warm body under him, angling for Castiel’s prostate and chuckling when the angel moaned loudly. They were absolutely filthy sounds from something that should be pure, untouched. It had him coming close to blowing his load right there but Benny had far more control and reached down to grip Castiel’s neck.

Fingers dig into the soft flesh and he yanked Castiel up so he was on his knees, breathing labored and gasping, as Benny kept moving. It didn’t lend him as much leverage to really fuck deep and hard but the pleasure was still there and Benny could see Dean coming out of the shadows with wood.

The hunter’s eyes are dark, hooded and fixed on Castiel who is making sounds Benny was sure everything in Purgatory could hear. “Not very quiet.” Dean grinned the words and Benny watched him moving closer, sinking down to his knees in front of Castiel once he’s rid himself of the firewood. “Cas seems to love your cock, Benny.”

“Hot wings just needed a good fuck.” Benny reached around and gave Castiel’s neglected cock a few rough strokes. He tightened his fingers around Castiel’s throat, grateful for his strength. “No wonder he’s so wound tight.”

Dean glanced at Castiel’s face and then Benny saw his eyes flick down, “Told him he could use his grace for lube, that it wouldn’t hurt me but…” Dean shrugged, “Cas is pretty adamant about not hurting me or letting you see me in such a position.”

It wasn’t long before Dean’s face disappeared and Benny felt the way Castiel clenched tightly around him, moaning and shuddering. He listened carefully and could hear Dean sucking Castiel’s cock. It wasn’t a surprise that Castiel was going so pliant in his hold, moaning louder and slipping into incoherent words.

Benny kept thrusting up and gripping Castiel’s windpipe. He resisted the urge to tear at Castiel’s clothes and sink his fangs into what would no doubt be a delicious tasting angel. Instead he moaned and kept rocking is hips forward, already imagining the next time he could get Castiel down on the ground and spread wide to take his cock.

If they ever get topside he knew his advantage was going to disappear and that getting as many hard, rough fucks in on the angel would be important. He figured if he fucked Castiel enough the angel might come to opt the position Benny wanted him, bottoming, in even when they got out of Purgatory.

There was a wail, the warmth of Castiel’s grace pulsing against him and then the angel was slumping in his hold. The whimpers were more desperate and hitching as Dean pulled off Castiel’s cock with a pop. “Damn, Cas. Who knew you were a screamer.” Dean chuckled and Benny could hear the warmth, the affection, in the tone. “And you’re so good at taking Benny’s cock. I’d have never guessed.”

Once Dean had moved out of the way Benny shoved Castiel back down, kept those sinful hips raised, so he could start viciously fucking once more. This time Castiel was almost greedily shoving his hips back, actively participating in being fucked instead of trying to hold onto his dominant position.

It was a beautiful thing to see such a strong creature in a submissive pose, taking his cock in that now eager hole.

Benny grunted and moaned, dragging himself closer and closer, until he finally emptied his load into Castiel’s fluttering hole.

It was one of the single most satisfying things he’d done and pulling out he could see his come leaking from Castiel’s wrecked hole, trailing down over the angel’s balls. The sight had him leaning forward to lick at the mess. He could taste blood and spit used for lube, the small amount of Castiel’s vessel’s blood from some light tearing and his own seed.

Castiel sighed out and didn’t bother moving. Instead he released pleasured sounds and tightened down on Benny’s tongue when it pushed inside. “Maybe now you two will stop bickering.” Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back against a tree, “Or I guess you can fuck it out now instead of coming to blows. I don’t mind watching. Cas took your cock like a pro after all.”

“Don’t worry, Dean, I plan on pounding this angel of yours into the ground often.” He could already feel himself growing hard again, the benefits of being a monster it seemed and the wet, welcoming hole before him was begging to be filled with a fat cock again. “Hot wings here will be leaking my come constantly when I’m done. Even the times he’s buried inside you.”


End file.
